Quero ficar com você
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Eles estão separados... Ela o quer de volta, por isso lhe envia uma carta. Esta carta. Songfic com a música Quero ficar com você, Sampa Crew.
1. Chapter 1

(Uma songfic baseada na música "Quero ficar com você", "Sampa Crew".

**N/a:** _Não há nenhum spoiler, nem nada, nem nada... Isso aqui me pertence, pois fui eu que escrevi, porém os personagens o Universo e tudo mais pertence a ninguém menos do que a Jk. Rowling. Importante ressaltar que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso... Mas aceito doações se você quiser fazer._

**)**

**Quero ficar com você. **

Todo mundo tem uma história de amor pra contar. Principalmente aquele amor proibido, que parece impossível. Comigo não foi diferente. Eu me apaixonei e não digo pela pessoa errada, digo pela pessoa inesperada. Porque, querido, se foi um erro te amar... Confesso que gostaria de errar sempre.  
_  
__Todo mundo tem na vida uma historia pra contar__  
__Um amor que já viveu, um alguém pra lembrar...__  
__E quem dera eu ter tido chances pra dizer__  
__Que sem você não quero ficar__  
__Quero ficar com você__  
_  
É estranho. Meus amigos e família me fazem sentir como uma criminosa, me olham torto, me censuram... Mas o que há de errado no que eu sinto? O que há de errado em amar? Só porque nós não somos o que... Bem, o que poderíamos chamar de casal perfeito? Porque você prefere poções e eu DCAT? Você escolheu a glória e eu a coragem? Você é ganancioso e eu, humilde? O príncipe e a plebéia... Faz alguma diferença nossa conta bancária? Nossos corações deveriam se subjulgar à sociedade?

Por quê?  
_  
__Quero ficar com você__  
__Não ligo pro que os outros vão dizer__  
__Sou feliz e não posso negar,__  
__Ao teu lado, meu bem, pode crer__  
_  
O que ela sabe de nós, afinal? Que somos diferentes? Ela esteve presente entre nós naquele dia em que nossos lábios se juntaram pela primeira vez? Com aquela agressividade, consequência de uma discussão exagerada? Ou ela esteve presente naquele dia que fizemos amor pela primeira vez, com toda aquela fúria de dois adolescentes rebeldes, tentando negar o que já estava óbvio diante de nosso olhos? Ela nos viu chorar enquanto confessávamos juntos que nossas vidas já estavam irremediavelmente interligadas por um sentimento que nunca imaginamos que seria tão puro? Quem esteve lá? Quem registrou o poder de nosso amor para dizerem, agora, que estamos errados em satisfazermos nossos corações?  
_  
__Quero ficar com você__  
__Não ligo pro que os outros vão dizer__  
__Sou feliz e não posso negar,__  
__Quero ficar com você __  
_  
Não pode ter aceitado isso, meu amor... Vai permitir que decidam o nosso futuro? Vai permitir que se intrometam outra vez na sua vida e decidão algo que só caberia a você? Porque não ouve seu coração? Porque não ouve o meu coração que grita incansavelmente para que você volte... Para que fique comigo...

Que o seu lugar é ao meu lado...

_Todo mundo quer na vida um tempo pra fazer__  
__Coisas que ainda não fez__  
__Ou fazer tudo de novo outra vez__  
__Eu só quero ter um tempo pra te convencer__  
__Que não deixo ninguém mais ficar, entre eu e você__  
_  
Querem nos proibir... Querem nos afastar... Bem, isso já conseguiram... Eu estou aqui, e você está aí... Cada um no seu canto, cada um com a sua vida... Mas eu ainda sinto o meu coração batendo forte anunciando a sua presença... Ainda sinto o sabor amargo do seus lábios que tanto me alucinavam... Ainda sinto a textura de seus cabelos platinados entre os meus dedos... Sinto a fúria de cada discussão boba que tínhamos que terminava sempre numa longa noite de amor... Sinto o calor de seu corpo... Ouço sua voz rouca sussurrando as palavras doces que eu nunca imaginei ouvir da boca de um Malfoy...  
_  
__Contra tudo no mundo__  
__Uma luz no escuro__  
__Apesar de suas doces loucuras__  
__Das brigas tão tolas, tão absurdas__  
__Nosso amor se supera__  
__É constante é de pedra__  
__Nem o tempo, nem o vento__  
__Nada o desintegra__  
_  
Sei que somos diferentes. Sei que somos incomuns. Mas nosso amor é forte o bastante para superar tudo... Eu não vou deixar que me tirem você de novo... Eu não vou deixar causem essa dor ao meu coração outra vez... Sei que está sofrendo tanto quanto eu... Volte então pra mim, Draco. Volte para os meus braços que estão aberto para recebê-lo outra vez... Eu não quero mudá-lo, eu não quero torná-lo igual a mim, quem não nos aceita que se dane, que desapareça, que se incomode o quanto quiser... Amo-o demais para o deixe ir...

_Vem amor que a cama nos espera__  
__Pois a noite foi feita, pros nossos momentos__  
__Estou sempre pronto, pra você, te querendo__  
__Bem ou mal, a gente sempre se entende (ooo)__  
__Todo mundo ve__  
__Mas eu não vou mudar, seu jeito de amar__  
__Nem seu jeito de ser... nem seu jeito de ser__  
_  
Volte. Aceite esta carta como uma prova de que meu amor não morreu nem nunca morrerá. Nunca devia tê-lo deixado ir embora, nunca devia ter permitido que desse ouvido ao que dizem os que não entendem que somos felizes com o nosso amor inusitado. Com nossas brigas violentas. Com nossa paixão arrebatadora... Espero você entrar na minha vida de novo, e que dessa vez nunca se vá...

A chave ainda está atrás do quadro, caso tenha se livrado da cópia... E as oito horas já estarei sozinha, como todos os finais de semana que aproveitávamos a ida de Hermione até a casa de Rony... Te espero. Como sempre. Como esperei todas as sextas feiras desde que você se foi...

Não esqueça que te amo e que a cima de tudo e de todos, eu quero ficar com você.

Sua Weasley.  
_  
__Quero ficar com você__  
__Não ligo pro que os outros vão dizer__  
__Sou feliz e não posso negar,__  
__Ao teu lado meu bem pode crer__  
__Quero ficar com você__  
__Não ligo pro que os outros vão dizer__  
__Sou feliz e não posso negar,__  
__Quero ficar com você_


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
